


Civilized Land

by BunnySmooch



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmooch/pseuds/BunnySmooch
Summary: They arrived to a big mountain separating Zion and Vegas.Follows-Chalk decides he wants to camp one more time before they make it to The Strip.





	Civilized Land

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beginner, a very nervous one.  
> If you have any advice on how I can improve my writing skills, don't hesitate to share.

After a long walk, the glow of Vegas was finally visible, causing the trail of stars behind them to disappear.  
She turned towards Follows-Chalk, who was mesmerized by the beautiful distanced giant buildings and lights.

The Courier could see Zion's stars again, twinkling in his eyes.

It made her really happy.

"Pretty, right?"

The question brought Follows-Chalk back to reality, he was surprised, but also… disappointed?  
"It's not like how Joshua said it would be.."

Huh? This isn't right.  
The journey was very long for them to go back now.

The silence between them grew and grew.  
Follows-Chalk felt his stomach twist, felt guilty for not being as excited he thought he'd be. His gaze fixated forward, at the scary Civilized Land.

Courier didn't know where to look herself, once at Follows-Chalk, observing his reaction. And once again at The Strip's light.

Her heart longed for home, is this how Follows-Chalk felt?

 

His hands clutched the shirt Six gave him. She handed it over to him to stay warm, and to look normal, during their travels.  
"Can we camp out here one more night?"

The Courier nodded quickly, and dropping their bag to retrieve stuff.  
She held Benny's lighter against a damaged book she found in Zion, forming a small campfire.

Follows-Chalk sat across of her, legs crossed, body very stiff.  
He was scared, wasn't he?  
Her first few days here were scary as well.

"Listen. About Joshua… he only saw the bad things. Once we arrive to Freeside and the Strip, I'll show you the real Vegas."

His eyes shifted from the fire, and landed on Six.

"I remember how scary it was at first. Just.. think of it as another area to scout! And beside…" 

She muttered, trying to word her next sentence correctly.

"You won't be lonely, I'll… be here for you." Six said to ease his mind.

Follows-Chalk had a smile on his face, his new friend tried so hard to help him.

As long as she's here, everything will be fine

"I trust you."


End file.
